A Night to Remember
by Angelhart79
Summary: Post manga/anime. Kagome is settling in her new life in the Feudal Era after her reunion with Inuyasha, when she suddenly finds out she forgot something very important. (one shot)
1. Chapter 1

**A Night to Remember**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

Another short sweet post-manga/anime fic that takes place a week or two after the reunion of Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome is getting settled in her new life in the Feudal Era when she suddenly finds out she forgot something very important.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Maybe it was the fresh air. Free of smog. Or the scents in it. Grass, herbs, the trees. Or maybe she was just trying too hard to fit in. Whatever the reason was, she had been exhausted. And although she felt guilty – afraid that it made her look like a lazy person – she had went to bed early. When the townsfolk were still up and about and the sun was still high in the sky.

It had not been easy. Although the townsfolk didn't seem to mind. And most certainly not her friends. Especially Sango. The demon slayer found her remarkable strong that she could give up her old life like that. Her friends and family in the future world. And not to mention the luxury.

It had been Inuyasha who had been bugging her. Worried that she got some illness or something he was very annoyingly persistent in feeling her forehead and comparing it with his again and again while she walked back to the cabin they shared. Old habits die hard and she had said the word after repeating the same sentence "I'm fine, just tired" over and over again until she realized he was relentless in his concern. It had rolled of her lips. Just like that. Of course she felt really bad about it as she watched him dive into the dirt and she apologized for it. Apparently those beads came with a lifelong guarantee. Three years of separation did not dull the effect even a slightest bit.

After their reunion she had wanted to remove them and it surprised her that he refused. He told her it was a failsafe. In case something would happen that would turn him again. Even after so many years he could not forget how Naraku had played him. How he had been used like a puppet to hurt her and those around him. The beads had worked to protect her and innocent people. They had become a part of his life – of him – and in those three years a continues reminder of her and how he missed her – that he would not part with them.

She didn't want to use them like she had done during their travels. Means to work out her frustration. It didn't feel right. She wanted to avoid that from happening and to aid her in that she used an elastic band from one of her socks. She cut the thing until she could use it as a bracelet. Each time the "S" word escaped her or was in her mind she snapped the elastic band against her wrist. She didn't really know if the psychological thing really worked – how often had Miroku not received a slap from Sango after his inappropriate groping and that behavior did not lessen – but it was worth a shot.

After she finally succeeded in convincing him she was not feeling ill he left her alone so she could get some rest in their home.

Home…

It had been weird at first. Getting back in the village after three years spending in modern time. The moment she had made her choice to go through the well again and received the blessing from her mother she knew it would be forever. She would remain here for the rest of her life. When the night fell after her return there had been that awkward moment. Where was she going to sleep?

Sango kindly offered. Kaede offered. And Inuyasha offered. The latter out of the blue. He kind of blurted it out. Regretting it instantly as the monk chuckled lecherously. Even Kaede couldn't hide the grin that appeared on her face.

"That's right," the old priestess had said, "Inuyasha has a home."

It had been the simple home of villagers that had died during Naraku's attack. Since nobody was living there anymore Kaede deemed it fit that Inuyasha could use it. Since he had saved the villagers on many occasion after he had been released from his seal nobody objected. Truth be told he had not used it much in those three years. Only in the winter when the nights were really cold. He was more of an outdoorsy person and preferably spent his nights high in the trees or on a roof. But as she stood there – homeless – in her new world, it seemed right to stay with him. Weren't they kind of a couple?

When Kagome opened her eyes it was dark. There was only a flickering light of a candle that stood somewhere. Blinking she let her eyes get adjusted to the light. Turning her head to the left she noticed a familiar face. He was lying beside her next to the futon on the floor boards clad in his white hadagi and red hakama. Propped on one elbow. His head leaning against his right hand. The fingers of his left hand were curling a lock of her hair.

"I still can't believe you're here," he spoke softly.

For a moment she felt a bit shy. Her hands as if in a reflex pulling the sheet further upward until she felt it against her chin. To wake up and suddenly see him so close to her. In the two weeks she had been here he had always kept a modest proximity between them in the nights. Always sitting against one of the walls of the home they shared as she used the futon.

It took her another moment to realize something was different about him. Maybe it was because she had just woken up from a very nice slumber and her mind wasn't in full function mode right away.

 _O my gods!_ "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

"For forgetting. I was so wrapped up in everything, my new life, here, that I forgot about you. This. The new moon." The eyes that stared at her were brown not yellow. The long white manes were colored black. And on top of his head his dog ears were missing. Both replaced with human ears on each side of his head.

His hand moved through her hair lovingly. "Don't be. I love watching you sleep."

Her face was coloring. She felt it happening. She didn't know however it was from his hand or from shame – guilt. It also dawned on her that the sentence meant he had watched her sleep more often. She knew he required little sleep. A demon perk. But it was kind of weird to know that he had been watching her sleep. And not in the sense of watching like during their travels. More like in a voyeuristic way.

"You aren't going to sleep?" But then she remembered and her voice followed his. Speaking almost the same words.

"I never sleep on human nights."

"You don't sleep on human nights." She looked at him and then asked the question that she had never asked before but found herself curious about. "Does it hurt? Turning human?"

"No," he answered. "But it's not pleasant."

"What-what do you feel?"

He thought about it for a moment before replying to that question. "Like being drained, I guess. Like drinking too much sake and be dizzy for a moment. Being human feels less alive to me, I suppose. Everything is dull."

"Oh…" She felt sorry for him that he had to go through that once every month. She compared it with her own period. She felt like shit around that time too. It was funny though to think half demons had an equivalent of that. Luckily without the bloody mess and that it was for only about twelve hours. Not several days.

Inuyasha on edge several days… Their party would not have survived the travels without going insane.

He didn't seem on edge now. In fact he looked really relaxed as he lay beside her.

He smiled at her. "You are still dreaming about those school test things."

"I am?"

He nodded. "You talk in your sleep about those weird spells."

She giggled. She wasn't aware she still did that. Those math tests were in the past now. Or better said: future. All that school stuff seemed utterly useless here.

"Do you miss your family?" He asked.

"I love being here with you."

There was a grin on his face. "That's not what I asked."

"Of course I miss them. But I know they're happy because I'm happy." She moved her right hand to caress his face. "I am happy."

"No regrets?"

She smiled. "Not at all. From the moment you kissed me in the Shikon Jewel I knew my life was to be with you."

"Only then?" He teased.

"I knew one day I had to choose between the two worlds. It only happened a bit later than I had expected."

"Yeah," he sighed melancholy.

She saw the pain in his eyes. It was still there. The remembrance of them being torn apart like that. She had come to known he had visited the well every three days to wait for her. Her friends admiring his devotion. According to Kaede he had been heartbroken.

She let her hand slide off his face. Her hand grabbing a strand of black hair and letting it glide through her fingers. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

He grabbed her hand and held it. "Doesn't matter. You are here now." When he released her hand she saw his tugging on something red that was lying upon her sheets. Pulling it more over her. It was the fire rat robe. "You cold?" he asked.

She shook her head. She wasn't. She was toasty warm.

"Good."

Maybe it was because he was older. Or maybe it was because he had missed her so much. He had changed. Less shy in showing his feelings. His caring side becoming more apparent. She had always known he had a gentle heart even though it was deeply hidden inside of him. When they were alone on rare occasion during their travels, or when he thought they were alone he let it show. And now as she lived with him she got to see that side of him more often.

She became aware that this night they really were alone. Little Shippou who had been so happy to see her had barely left her side. Clutching to her for dear life. And she realized the hanyou had been very indulgent with the little fox demon. Letting him stay with them in the nights, letting him sleep in her embrace like the kid so often had done during their travels in their pursuit for Naraku and the Jewel shards. And he never showed signs of jealousy as he took a place, sitting against one of the walls in his own home. Tessaiga resting against his shoulder as he slept.

Now the kitsune wasn't there. The kid still made sure to keep a great distance between him and Inuyasha on those moonless nights. And for the first time in the found solitude he had finally closed the proximity between them. Lying next to her and watching her.

Before nervousness would take control of her completely she did something. Her heart working into a faster beat as she moved her right hand to grab the sheet and fire rat and lifted them up. Scooting a bit back she held them open for him, inviting him to come even closer and actually lay next to her. She noticed a redness appearing on his cheekbones as he looked at her. Then he moved, taking the sheet and suikan from her hand and sliding up closer until he lay next to her on the futon.

"Turn around," he said and she did to let him spoon her. When his strong arm embraced her and pulled her against his hips - his pelvis curving against her behind perfectly - she suddenly had second thoughts. Except for the sleeping yukata she was naked. Underwear was apparently not a part of this world. Her new lifestyle forcing her to cope with going commando. Even in the night... But sleeping with her hakama seemed silly. And fortunately the white yukata was long so it covered even her lower body parts. Yet now being spooned like that she did feel a bit vulnerable.

He seemed content though lying beside her. A relaxing sigh was released from his mouth against her hair. Thinking about it, it would be really stupid now to be asking him to leave. And she had to admit, lying in his embrace like that felt actually really nice.

The arm that embraced her moved and the hand stroked through her hair. Moving it aside so it wouldn't smother him. It then moved over her left arm, before he embraced her again. She felt his chin resting against her shoulder, a warm breath tickling in her neck. "I really like the way your scent calms me."

His head resting in her lap – an event from so long ago – he had told her that she had smelled nice. An odd proclamation at the time, but one that had never left her mind and had haunted her in an erotic way. She thought about it now as he had said that her scent calmed him. Even as a human he still clung to things that were a big part of his half demon life. Things like sounds and scents. She could only imagine how his world was like in his hanyou form. She guessed amazing and perhaps even chaotic. A constant filtering of things that were important. All those penetrating odors and all those loud noises coming from a village like this. Curling herself into a comfortable ball against him she felt really happy and flattered that he picked her scent out to ease his mind. Even in his human state.

She listened to his steady breathing and each time he exhaled and his warm breath touched the skin in the dent of her neck it sent delightful tingles over her spine. Like a weird electrical tickling sensation. She felt the rise and fall of his chest against her back. He was so close. The position so intimate.

In a way she was glad he was human right now. She felt really embarrassed thinking about the things he could most likely easily notice with his enhanced senses as a hanyou. Like the way her breathing had changed – staggering. The sound of her faster beating heart. Her swallowing. The wetness that was gathering between her legs that would most certain give off a certain smell. She clenched her legs together in an effort to hid it. Somehow afraid that if there was a tiny bit of sensitivity left in his nose he would pick up the alteration in her body.

"This is nice," he said softly, nuzzling her neck.

Shivers ran through her. Not from coldness for she was as warm as an oven. The sheet covering her, the furry fire rat on top of that and the warmth of his body against her. She could feel it even through his hadagi and hakama. It was his voice. It had changed a bit. Words had become husky whispers against her skin. She was glad he wasn't able to see her face as it was fired up with a heated flush. It did indeed feel really good to have him hold her like that.

She knew they were not going to sleep. He of course in his human form wasn't. And she couldn't even if she wanted to. With her heart pounding like it was, she felt all energetic. Like energy drink energetic. Was he going to hold her like that throughout the rest of the night? She had no idea how late it was, but her instinct told her it would still be a couple of hours before dawn would approach.

She forced herself to relax. Closing her eyes for a moment to steady her breathing. Perhaps it would result in a much steadier and calmer heartbeat as well. She didn't want him to notice her tensing up. Even though it happened more on instinct. An uneasiness on her part. She didn't want to ruin the moment. She wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Both of them sort of shy in matters of intimacy. Neither of them really making the first move to alter the relationship from close friendship into lovers. It didn't help either that she suspected Miroku was having a bet with a couple of the male villagers about when they would consummate the relationship. A relationship that was not blessed anyway in this era. Fortunately the people in Kaede's village were more open minded. Although they were still glanced upon and maybe even gossiped about there were no open rejections. A priestess – a maiden – with a hanyou.

A real priestess was supposed to be celibate. Yet Kaede never judged her as she was trained again by the old woman. She had not dared to ask what would happen with her powers. They had dulled over the years, but she could still feel them. After… would she still have them?

To her it didn't matter really. She had not come to this place to live a lonely existence. A life without love. The well had opened again because of her love for him. She would not reject it by becoming what some would believe was her destiny. She was her own being. Not just some reincarnation of a shrine maiden. If fate wouldn't allow her to keep her powers than she would become a healer. She was focusing on herbs more than her powers anyway.

She felt Inuyasha stir behind her. The movement bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Kagome?" Her name was voiced timidly. "Can... can I touch you?"

Her eyes widened at the bold question he dared to ask. Her heart had skipped a beat for sure as well.

Looking down at the hand that was attached to the arm that held her she saw the fingers toying a bit with the obi of her gown. Twisting one of the strands below the knot and rolling it.

She realized she had not answered him and she had remained very, very silent for a while, because he said her name again. "Kagome?"

She gulped. Pushing her jitters aside she then replied a soft "yes."

She held her breath watching the hand pull on the strand, untying the knot. She felt the obi being pulled from underneath her and watched it as he threw it aside. It landed on the floor boards in front of her. Due to gravity and without the restrain of the band around her waist the yukata fell open. A tightness like an elastic band surrounded her as the muscles in her stomach tensed. There was a tug on the fabric on her shoulder as it was pulled back. Fingers sliding over her bare skin before his mouth was pressing on the bone of the joint. Soft warm lips making a teasingly caress before he kissed her. Meanwhile his hand slid the yukata further down over her arm, until the sleeve was no longer on her and it was just lying on her waist. Her left arm and chest now bare.

Kagome was biting her lip in anticipation as the hand pushed the fabric further against her waist and she felt fingers brushing her thigh lightly for just a second. Then the caress moved upwards over her belly and her stomach. Muscles beneath the touch cringed in the upward path.

She was starting to feel giddy, very nervous, anxious, excited thinking about it. This was it. It was going to happen. She was going to have sex with Inuyasha.

She let out a gasp of air when the hand reached one of her breasts. Fingers caressing the skin underneath before his hand cupped her breast completely. It fitted perfectly in his hand, she mused as she felt him kneading it gently. For a second she worried a bit about his sharp claws. Then realized he didn't have his claws right now. No claws and no fangs either. He was human now. Just like her.

He chuckled behind her when his thumb brushed over her nipple and it released a moan from her. The touch shooting a pleasant tingling straight to that spot between her legs. Her legs shifting a bit automatically as well.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked and he did it again.

She felt him breathing close to the shell of her left ear. His breath so hot she was amazed the shell didn't catch on fire. His hips were moving more against her and she felt the reaction of his body to her own and his exploration. A bulge was forming in his hakama that pressed very intimately against her curved behind. With nothing really to hold on to her fingers clutched onto the sheet, grabbing a piece of sleeve from the fire rat as well.

Feeling her, touching her got him all riled up. He was tonguing her ear now. The appendage toying with the lobe, lips and teeth nibbling on it and biting it. She giggled softly at the weird ear fetish that she guessed was because of his own unhuman ears perhaps. Or maybe it wasn't a fetish and he just indulged himself with skin of her that was within the reach of his mouth because of his position. Strange as it felt each tug on it was however sending pleasant feelings within her. The hand becoming more aggressive in touch as well. Her nipple tweaked between a thumb and index before the hand moved to the other neglected breast. Lips now on her shoulder. Harmless teeth biting on the skin and licking it. Meanwhile his pelvis was rubbing against her and she felt the bulge getting bigger and bigger with each slow thrust of his hips.

Teeth tugged on her ear lobe again before he shifted. Moving away for a bit. The hand retreated and she heard the rustle of clothing behind her. She turned her head and saw him untying his obi and removing his hadagi. When he spooned her again he turned her face a bit more and his lips touched hers for a sweet kiss. He was nibbling her lips before she opened her mouth. Their first real kiss with tongue.

She felt a shudder within her as the kiss deepened. With every short reprieve she took a quick breath of air before his lips covered hers again. Her mind getting overwhelmed in its try to focus. His hand stroking her, his lips kissing her. Every touch, every kiss, igniting a fire within her.

When his left hand moved downward and she felt it over her stomach her left hip rotated without automatically. Turning her leg outward and her foot placed itself on the bedding beneath her. The angle giving him better access and sending an involuntary invitation. Though her mind was still working out how to deal with the invoked feelings her body was already anticipating what his next move would be and apparently very eager to let him explore more.

Yet his hand didn't move straight to that spot. Instead it moved over the angled hip. A caress over the leg that slowly moved towards the inside of her thigh. She could feel the curly hairs tickling against his knuckles. There was a gentle push against the muscles of her inner thigh. Pressing the leg more towards his body, spreading her a bit further. The muscles of her stomach tightened in suspense as he did.

Then the hand was on her other leg. Also caressing the skin of her thigh. Kagome had closed her eyes. It was a slow torture. And smiling inwardly she realized it was a smart torture. All hesitant thoughts were dissipating fast as he avoided that one place that was now throbbing. Her body longing for his touch. She had doubts first. Probably silly, idiotic doubts to let him touch her there. Virginal embarrassment that she was moist in that place and he would feel it. And that maybe she would react shamelessly. Moaning and maybe cry out?

The muscles in her belly were taut when his hand moved over them and was now really gliding downward. Fingers gliding through the coarse curls.

"You're so wet," he whispered hotly in her ear.

She had closed her eyes and she hoped she wouldn't forget the important function to breathe when his fingers moved over the folds. The digits experimenting with pressure and spots to caress. When he rubbed the most sensitive part of her there she thrust up against his hand gave a little whimper.

"Touch you there?" He asked lovingly.

He didn't even gave her the opportunity to nod. His one focus in his caress that specific spot. Her fingers were squeezing the sheet and fire rat. Her body moving against the stroking fingers. "Please...," she pleaded in a moan, "aah... don't stop..."

Unnecessary words, for the way he was stroking her she could tell he wasn't going to. The movements intensifying as he sensed her need. The soft groans she heard from him close to her ear.

She cried out when it happened. The delightful spasms sending tremors through her body. His continues caress that send her even higher in that blissful state. Her body releasing moisture that his fingers followed to the source. Then without further warning one digit slipped inside. A deep moan slipped from his lips for the inner muscles were still convulsing. Now pulsating around his finger.

It felt weird and also nice to have something inside her like that. Instinctively her body pushed down to receive more of it. Picking up on her intention he moved. Slow thrusts in a mimic what another part of his anatomy really wanted to do.

With another inward slide a second finger joined. Her body stretched surprisingly easy around the new intruder.

"You're so hot," he spoke hoarsely his fingers pressing deeper. "Can't do this... with claws."

No he couldn't she realized. It wouldn't be really smart with those sharp talons. This moonless night was actually perfect for their first explorations. His fingers able now to stretch her, prepare her.

She made a disappointed sound when the digits retreated. Her body pushing against his hand to send the clear massage it wanted more. But then she felt him lifting her left leg and not fabric was pressing against her rear, but warm skin. His hakama pushed over his hipbones to free himself. The movements of his legs shoving it further down until it was off his body. Her leg being held tightly as she felt something poking against her nether region.

Her left hand was clenched into a fist as she bit it. Involuntary her body tensing up at the entrance of his member. Her leg not even coming down as he aligned himself and used his hand to aid him in the first push.

"Kagome..."

She turned her head. He was looking at her. His expression a bit worried. She followed his gaze to her lips and then he kissed her. A sweet loving kiss. Passion making her relax into it. Into him. And the moment his tongue asked entry and she opened up she felt him slid inside of her body while his tongue curled around hers.

His hand was beneath her leg again, holding it up at the joint of her knee. It surprised her that it didn't really hurt that much. It was a weird stretchy feeling combined Uncomfortable. Strange. Stinging maybe.

His body was curved against her. His hips pushing her legs up and his hand placing her leg over his own to rest upon. His hand gliding over her thigh and rear. "You okay?"

She nodded, removing the fist from her mouth slowly. He was holding still for her, letting her adjust.

"Can I move?"

She nodded again. A kiss was placed on her shoulder before she felt the pressure of his hips. A slow retreat followed by a push forward. Each movement gentle and calm. Her inner muscles not hers to control clamped down on him, like they wanted to keep him prisoner inside of her.

"I love it when you tighten around me like that," he said. His right hand had moved beneath her body, the arm a pillow for her neck and the hand now turned her face so she was looking in his eyes. The honey gold having an intense glow. "I love you, Kagome."

Her heart forced an extra beat. "I love you too," she whispered back. Her left hand moving over his face as she turned herself so she almost lay on her back.

He pressed his forehead against hers as he quickened the pace of his thrusts. His hand forcing her leg to bend more as he pushed it against her chest. Her right hand sought out his that was beside her head to hold on to. His fingers grabbed hers and he felt her squeeze his hand with each thrust inside of her.

"I can't…," he moaned. "I can't hold out…" He gave a couple of hard thrust before he stilled against her. She felt him throb inside of her and release.

Her insides were still tingling as he pulled out. Her inner walls clenching at the sudden emptiness. He let go of her leg and due to the tension in her muscles he had to push it back until her foot rested on the bed.

He pressed a kiss on her cheek. "You okay?" he asked again.

"Yes," she said smiling.

He pulled her more against him, spooning her. His hand reaching to grab the sheet and fire rat and pulling it over their bodies. She flinched when his hand suddenly cupped her between her legs.

"Relax," he shushed her.

His fingers were quick in finding that sensitive spot again. She had not come when he had his release, but it didn't really bother her. She had not expected it even in her first time. He was however determined to aid her in that and she did relax against his strokes. Her body tumbling into pleasure again and after that the best slumber she had after the well had let her through to be reunited with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Night to Remember**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Something was tickling her. Looking down Kagome noticed her yukata being pushed open. Sunbeams shown upon long silver white hair. Dawn.

He was using her body as a pillow. His head resting on top of her stomach. Soft ears twitching against the underside of her breasts. The featherlike brushes each time they tweaked was erotic. The feeling spreading downward towards her nether region.

His right hand against her side was caressing and it seemed every nerve inside her had become hypersensitive after their activity in the night. Her skin very much responsive to the movement of calloused fingertips and the careful raking of claws.

When she gasped he turned his head and looked at her. The sniff of his nose and the sultry look he gave her told her he picked up on her arousal. But that had been his attempt, right? For seconds in the morning. Not that she minded. In fact she was probably just as eager.

He kissed upwards on her body. Taking a moment to suck and lick each nipple of her breasts before voicing a cheerful: "morning". Then his mouth latched onto hers. His tongue seeking entry to explore anew.

"My scent is all over you. I like it," he said as he looked at her.

"I like waking up with you like this," she replied.

The ears were forced to flatten as his head rubbed under her chin. "Me too."

She moved her fingers of both her hands through his hair. A wicked thought entering her mind that when he would fall asleep next to her again and she found herself bored she could braid strands. She could even do so now…

He lifted his head. Eyes narrowing. "Whatcha doing?"

She pulled her fingers back. "Nothing," she answered sweetly.

He sat up and she realized he was naked as he straddled her legs. His hands moving to the back of his head to grab the strand she had been toying with. Pulling it to the front he noticed the start of a braid.

"You little…"

She wanted to giggle, but the sight in front of her was far too distracting. He had matured since she had last seen him naked. Well, from the waist up as far as she could tell. And that was three years ago. She only had seen two short glimpses once of whatever was down below. His had become a little more broad. More muscled. Not to buff though. Still that slim build. The pecs of his abdomen more structured. Giving him that slight washboard effect. She slid her sleep yukata off her shoulders as she sat up and let her fingers trace the pectorals and the abs below.

As soon as he had undone what she had produced with his hair he was looking at her exploration of his body. Trying to keep his desire to explore her in his true form as well on hold for the moment.

Attached to his pelvis were strong hips. Ones that could push his body up like a spiral spring as he jumped in the air. Each hop covering a large distance. Her eyes were drawn next to the white hairs below his belly. She let her fingers slide through them. A weird jealousy that those pubic hairs felt much softer than hers. More like fur. The soft coat of a puppy. It almost made her giggle as she looked up to see the furry ears turn on his head.

Her puppy.

The part of him that proved his gender was already standing erect. The curve, the patch of furry white, it was impossible to not compare it with the transformed version of the sheathed sword that stood against the wall close to the entrance of their cabin. She had no experience to compare, but she was certain he had no right to have any complaints about _that_.

She became aware he was holding his breath due to the tension in his chest.

"Kagome…," he moaned, "don't just look." His right hand grabbed her left and placed it over his member. His fingers tightening their grip as he felt the twitch in her hand when it made contact. There was a jerk from his hips when her fingers moved tentatively as his hand released hers after being sure she would not retreat.

Her strokes were so soft. So tender. Whenever he indulged himself in some solo play his movements would be rough. Painful almost. Just means to an end. Nothing more. This was so much better. Every caress was setting his whole body on fire. No fantasy of the woman beneath him combined with his own hand could better that.

Reluctantly he was compelled to stop it though. Prying her fingers from him. Her scent was beckoning to him. He wanted to explore more than enjoy her touches. After he would be sated, then she could touch him all she wanted.

The disappointment on her face – her shyness finally overpowered by confidence and curiosity – he would alter soon enough. Bending forward he kissed her lips and pushed her to lay back on the futon before descending to her throat. The pulse in the main artery that lay beneath the skin was increasing. In sync with the faster rhythm of her heartbeat.

He had only fondled her breasts in his human form. He would rectify that now. His mouth covering the aureole completely, his tongue curling around the puckered bud of flesh. Making it just as erect as a specific appendage of his. She was gasping and pushing her chest against his mouth. Her hands grabbing his shoulders and squeezing the joints. His right hand was tending to the other breast. His index and thumb trying to copy the movements of what his tongue was doing to the twin. Her right hand was in his hair now, massaging his scalp and the slight push did not go unnoticed. He switched breasts with his mouth, removing his hand and gave it the same attention. Letting the cool morning air tease the one that now would be neglected.

His ears were pinned forward as they were eager to pick up on every whimper that escaped her lips. She was apparently vocal. He liked that. She tried to be quiet though, but it could be her inexperience that was failing her miserably to do that. He had no objections to that. Tracing a path to her stomach with hands and mouth he didn't object at all as he listened to the sounds she made.

He pushed her legs apart, but avoided the place that craved his attention the most. Her body already arching to the prospect of such touch. Instead he moved to her legs. Placing a kiss on each knee joint before moving up. His tongue licking on the inside of her thigh in its path.

Suddenly her body shuddered. Her hands clutching the bedlinen beneath her. The right leg he was nibbling was twitching. Laughter filled the room. "S-sstop." Tears were rolling down her face as her mouth was having a hard time to form the right syllables. "S-ss-sstop p-please."

Fingers pressed against her thighs, carefully holding her twisting body in place. His head looking up. Eyes following the line of her body to her face. The moment his head was raised the objects that had her spasm were removed as well and she found her voice again.

"It tickles," she laughed. "They tickle."

It took a couple of seconds before it dawned on him. Then he moved them purposely. Two furry triangles turning to the side and back up. His confused expression turning most mischievously as he held her gaze. Then he lowered his eyes to the junction of her legs. He knew his ears had brushed against that place as well. He felt the moisture on the tips of them. Her scent now so musk and sweet mixed with his. He slid himself more up towards that place. Ignoring her "no" that was released in a squeaky voice he gave a long leisured lick over the folds.

Her body pressed itself in the bedding. His ears catching a lovely moan. His fingers feeling the shivers of her skin. All those things that the action retracted from her called for a definite repetition. And he did just that. Repeating the same motion. Her scent spiked massively. Her taste exquisite. He dove in for the source making her arch and thrash on the futon.

He tightened his hold on her hips as much as his fingers were able to without his claws digging into her fragile skin. The last thing he wanted was the smell of trickling blood tainting the lovely aroma of her and the pleasured moans and cries turning into painful ones.

His appendage was teasing the fleshy walls before retreating. Then tracing a path upwards to the protruding bud. His lips sealed around it and it was sucked in his mouth.

There was a pitched cry from her as her body writhed. Her eyes watering again.

"Please... I need... I need..."

He stopped his rough assault on her senses. Now tending to the sensitive nerve bundle with gentle licks. He knew what she needed. His body ached for it as well.

Her arms reached out to him as he moved up her body. Her hands pulling him towards her and into her embrace. Her legs spreading more, eager for him to make the movement that would join their bodies as one. She was more than ready and he entered her with ease. Her body slick due to his attentions. So warm so welcome. Unexpectedly she trembled. Her body so riled up from his previous ministrations it orgasmed at his entry. He was caught off guard by it. Her clenching not only drawing him in, but forcing his own release so sudden as well. He couldn't stop it. He wasn't fast enough to make a hasty retreat to wait it out or force an image of something unsexual to him - like his brother or picturing a naked Kaede - in his head to hold it off.

He was panting above her watching her perspired body coming back down to earth. His member throbbing inside her spreading his warm seed within her womb. He watched her eyes opening again. Looking at him. So much love. So delightfully glowing with satisfaction. And then surprise filled them for he had not really softened inside of her.

"M-more?" And the way she asked it so timidly, so innocently, made him harden in full again.

There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as they stared into hers. "Part demon, remember?" The human body was a weak thing. He hated it. But he had to admit it had served its purpose most pleasantly as it had aided him in his first intimate experience with Kagome. Now the world was colorful again. Heightened senses that picked up the scent of sex that had filled the cabin. Feeding his mind deliciously. The sound of her rush heated blood flow and the fast beat of the organ that sustained that rapid current.

She would come to learn the pleasantry of demon perks. The image of the sight of her exhausted body panting on the futon - unable to keep up with his stamina - entering his mind. She would become bedridden if it was up to him. Now been given the taste of carnal pleasure he knew it wouldn't be enough.

He nudged her face with his head. His nose pressed to her skin he took in her scent. One of her hands reached for an ear and grabbed it. Then the appendage was encased by a wet mouth. Each light tug, each mild suck forced a most pleasant tightening in his stomach and lower. His rumbling moans vibrating through the skin of her throat.

Blunt nails raking the skin of his back as they moved up and down. Muscles cringing underneath the pressure of her fingers. It was almost too much. How could he withstand excruciating pain from massive injuries and his skin be now so sensitive from mere strokes it was driving him insane?

With a snarl he moved his hands. So quick it had happened in the time she blinked once. One by one his hands had snatched hers from his back. Grabbing her arms and moving them to place them above her head. His fingers holding her wrists in a firm grip. He watched amused as those dark pupils in her eyes widened. A little shocked at his sudden domination. But the way her scent became more heavy he knew it had spiked her arousal as well.

"You don't need your legs, do you?" He asked knowing his eyes held a naughty sparkle. His hips pushed against her body. The rolling movement forcing her to take more of him. Allowing him deeper. "I can carry you everywhere."

He moved his hands so that her fingers were given room to entangle themselves with his. His left hand giving a gentle squeeze.

He was delighted in the sight that she could barely move. Her hands held tightly above her head. The position forcing her back to stretch and pushing her chest up. His demon half most content with his full control. The human female beneath him so anxious. The timid human in him still there to see to it that she remained anxious and wanting.

He captured a nipple with his teeth. Scraping his fangs over it gently before soothing the bud with his warm tongue. Meanwhile his hips found a slow rhythm. Hers pushing up to meet his thrusts as much as his heavy body allowed her to do so.

His name rolled of her lips. His ears pinned straight to catch every syllable of it. The erotic tone of her voice very pleasurable to his sensitive hearing.

Her hands pulled on the grip that held them in place. She wanted to hold him. Her slight frustration that she couldn't only adding to his excitement. Especially as she made a sound that could be compared to a growl. It even made him lift his head from her breasts to look at her.

Never ever had her scowling face looked so enticing. It made him wonder what the command would do if she would let it slip now. It would most certainly drive him deeper into her body. But unfortunately it would hurt her as well for his full weight would be crushed upon her. He did lick his lips as if to provoke her to do so. And he could see the predicament take form in her eyes. Her mind waging the perhaps surprising pro's against the probably hurtful cons. Her silence told him the latter had weighed out more.

If only the beads could be controlled in a degree. Now _that_ would be interesting. With that thought in mind he gave a particular hard thrust. One that would almost be a precise result as if she would have voiced the command. It forced her body up on the bedding and a throaty cry from her. With no use of her hands and arms her legs moved around his body. Locking around his hips and holding him. It humored him that she sought out some control that way. As if she could stop him from doing that again. But as thin as the limbs were, their hold was strong. And she grinned at him when she saw in his eyes that he realized that. Making his next thrust even difficult as they tightened around him.

He lowered his head against her shoulder and chuckled against her skin. She was matching his own playfulness. Another movement from him was being restrained by the muscles in her legs. "You…"

She giggled. She had the audacity to giggle.

"Release me," she whispered to the ear closest to her mouth.

An impasse. With a playful bite just above her right breast he admitted defeat. Reluctantly he loosened his grip of her hands. They moved free and embraced him. And as soon as they did the vise grip around his hips loosened as well. He tested his newfound freedom right away by thrusting forward.

His right hand now free she felt it move to her hip, pulling on it and angling her differently. The other hand placed beside their bodies to hold him more upright. A hiss escaped her lips when she felt something sharp scratching her skin.

"Damn." He looked back towards her leg as he spoke. The scent of fresh blood entering his nostrils. When he turned back he placed a gentle kiss on her nose. "Sorry," he whispered.

She moved her hands through his manes lovingly. One hand rubbing behind one of his ears. "It's okay."

"No it's not. Better work on that." He smirked at her. "I'm this form most of my life and I'm not getting my kicks solo again, if you get me."

She smiled back. She knew what he meant. Strangely though it made her wonder now if he ever had indulged himself in any solo activities during their travels... She had never thought of it before. Why would she? He wasn't lecherous, but he was a man with normal needs. Finding a secluded spot once in a while and-

A hard kiss brought her out of her thoughts. Movements that stopped for a moment and when his mouth moved away from her lips to her left ear she heard him whisper huskily: "I don't know what you're thinking, but your head is as red as my fire rat, right now. Care to share?"

The grinding of his hips made her moan and her eyes must have fallen shot too, for when she opened them she was staring in his. Only inches away from hers.

"I was thinking about you," she confessed. Then she grinned. "Solo..."

He returned her grin.

"Was I on your mind when you...?"

A sharp thrust of his hips. "Fuck yes," he hissed. "That short green skirt." The image of a breeze of wind blowing it up. White cloth visible for a moment. Such prominent staring was forbidden, but he had done it anyway. He clenched his teeth as he thrust once more. Then he grinned again as he looked at her. "I've a confession too."

Kagome looked at him questionably. She was biting her lip. He had stopped again. It was almost torture. She could feel her inner muscles throbbing around him, as if they were forcing him to move again.

"Yes, I thought about you. You acting solo."

Her eyes widened. Was he just saying...?

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear again. "Don't act so coy. Have you forgotten my sharp nose? Did you think I wouldn't know what those hands were doing underneath that sleeping bag of yours on some nights when the kitsune wasn't in your arms? Don't you know how sweet your scent becomes when you do that?" He moved his head and looked at her. His gaze lowering to her mouth. "And the moans you smothered by biting your lip, did you actually think I wouldn't hear them?" His ears quivered demonstratively. "Tell me?" He asked. His words like a caress as his lips brushed hers when they moved as he spoke. "Did you think of me?"

Her pelvis was thrusting against him. Trying to get him to move. This talk was only arousing her further and she could tell it was the same for him. Why wouldn't he move?

A hand stilled the movements of her hips. Weary of sharp claws this time his fingers pressed her down. He licked her lips. "Na-ah. Answer me first." He rotated his hips teasingly. She wanted to move when he did that. The friction so nice. Only that evil hand was forcing the lower part of her body to stay put on the futon. And the strength in those half demon fingers were making her attempts to enhance that wonderful friction futile.

Was it that he was hanyou now that it was possible for him to hold out? Even her deliberate clenching around him seemed to left him unaffected.

When she arched her back she noticed his attention switched towards her chest. Her bending back pushing her breasts up like an offering. And she saw him licking his lips. The temptation visible in his eyes. Then he tilted his head and looked in her eyes again and she knew she wasn't getting anything before she gave an answer.

"Yes," she said. She had voiced it softly, but he could hear it perfectly. "I thought of you."

She had. She had thought of him. The moment she had felt herself falling madly in love with him her hormones started to kick in. Lustful teenage hormones thinking about things that left her body hot and aching. And to scratch that itch became a necessity. A need. And since he was out of her reach her hands and fingers had to make due. And looking at him, sitting upright against a tree sleeping, Tessaiga leaning against his shoulder he was her perfect muse. His features so soft and peaceful as he slept. His own male scent her human nose could pick up as he carried her around on his back still vivid in her mind on those nights. Remembrance of his strong embrace. Those hugs that he so rarely shared with her. The feel of his skin as she bandaged him. It was enough to get her blood racing and to make her fingers perform magic between her legs. Carefully. Silently. Secretly.

But he had known. All those times he had been awake or had awoken unnoticed by her. She had been such a fool to forget that important detail of his being. There was no scent or sound that could elude him.

"Touch yourself."

Her eyes widened as the order was whispered in her ear. Staring in the intense gold as he raised his head she wanted to tell him she didn't need it. If he would only move the friction would be enough for her to reach completion. Her body was so riled up from the tortured stops it wouldn't need much to reach that wondrous release. But in the way he casted a pointed look down to where they were joined she swallowed in the words. His heated gaze told her how much he would get off on it.

Embarrassment adding more color to her already flushed face as she watched his eyes following the movement of her right arm. Her hand gliding over the skin of her stomach downward.

The way his eyes locked onto her hand was dissolving the awkwardness his request had caused within her. Sure she had done it before, but it was in the secluded area of her own bedroom or in the confinement of her sleeping bag. Always underneath covers. Always hidden. To do it in front of him was weird, yet also strangely exciting as well.

The moment her fingers moved through the curls there was a soft grunt from him. His eyes still focused on her appendage.

She felt it. A most odd feeling. The skin of his member disappearing inside her body. She was looking down as the back of her hand felt the brush of the white hairs in his pelvis. When her fingers moved he moved again as well. Slow thrusts to ease them both into a rhythm of pleasure again. She could tell from his eyes how the sight of her stroking hand aroused him. The occasional accidental stroke against his moving member enhancing his own pleasure even more.

She was pushing her hips up to each forward thrust. still unable to believe how easy her body had adjusted to his. It was only their second time and it already felt so natural to have him inside her like that. Like they had done it so many times before.

Each clench from her inner muscles due to his movements and the stroke of her fingers against the sensitive nub resulted in a grunt from him. Thrusts becoming faster and harder. He wasn't going to stop now.

Her other hand got entangled in his white manes. Now damp with sweat they stuck to her fingers and palm. She was moaning. Her own sounds however got lost in the heavy noises that the hanyou above her released. But she could tell his ears still picked up on them as they were pinned forward and a bit down in the direction of her mouth.

Suddenly they turned to the right. Her eyes followed their movement to the bamboo mat that was their door.

"What?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

"Company," he answered.

Kagome's eyes did a double take towards the entrance of the cabin and his face. Although the movement of his hips never halted hers stopped.

"Who?" She asked hesitantly.

"The runt and the monk."

 _O gods!_ She didn't know what was worse. Being caught in the act by the kitsune who was basically still a kid or the lecherous monk.

"Inuyasha..."

He groaned and turned his head toward the bamboo mat as well.

"Don't worry. They're not coming in."

Unknown to her he had already noticed the sudden halt in the steps of the monk as the two approached. The soft yelp as the kitsune was suddenly lifted up in the air by its clothing or tail perhaps. The chuckle from the houshi before he explained to the kid that now was not a good time. And the footsteps retreated.

"Inuyasha...?"

Clawed fingers moved her right hand. Urging her fingers to move again. This time aided by his own. She had gone limp all together the moment he had told them they were about to be interrupted.

Strong hips were still thrusting and picked up a faster rhythm. "They're gone. Don't stop." His fingers were dominant as they manipulated hers. Her strokes had been tentative. His fingers forced hers in a much harder caress. She was surprised how much better it felt. Harsh strokes that pushed her body towards the edge of oblivion in a faster rate.

His hips were rolling against her. Slamming forcefully. When her body convulsed his hand released hers. It was placed beside her body and her right hand was just in time to hold onto his shoulder when the rhythm turned into hard quick pounding as he pushed through her orgasm desperately trying to reach his own.

Suddenly his movements slowed down and she felt the warmth of his release flowing inside of her. He collapsed on top of her. His weight nearly crushing the breath out of her lungs. His hands just in time to catch most of his weight and prevent his body from fully suffocating her. Arms moved beneath her and pulled her in a tight embrace. Her legs over his thighs they resembled a heap of entangled limbs as they lay there catching their breaths.

"Inuyasha…"

"Mmm, just a bit longer." He nuzzled her neck as he felt her hands pushing against his shoulders.

"Inuyasha… You'll get hard again."

He raised his head and grinned. "You would mind?" He teasingly asked.

The heated flush that had been fading away slowly was now coloring her face again in full. "I-I… Well, Miroku and Shippou..."

He grunted. That sure was a mood breaker. But she was right. He and Miroku were going on exorcism patrol again. A village close by was being tormented by some pesky demon. He rolled himself of her body to lay beside her. Grabbing his hakama that was lying nearby and lifting his lower body of the bed he moved his pants over his hips again. Kagome had meanwhile turned around and had folded her arms underneath her chin as she watched him. It took all his willpower to grab the sheet and pull it over her naked body. His eyes trying to get every glimpse possible of her nice curved rear before it disappeared beneath the white cloth.

To make it even harder she wiggled her butt underneath the sheet and gave him a lecherous smile. So tempting…

He jerked his head away from the alluring sight before the new pulse in his groin could take form again. _Tonight…_ She was definitely going to pay for her tease tonight. Shippou was going to have a sleepover at the houshi's house whether he liked it or not.

He grabbed the fire rat as he leaned over her. She felt his hot breath first before he voiced the threat close to her human ear: "you never walk again."

The way her body cringed and the sound of her heart fluttering a little faster made him eager to force the monk on his own expedition and spent the rest of the day inside their cabin and take action to his threat.

"S-I-T." She spelled the letters turning her head watching him push his tongue against the roof of his mouth before it grazed against one of his fangs.

He held her defiant gaze with his own. The index finger of his right hand curling around the white band that was on her left wrist. Carefully to not cut it with his claw he pushed it up slightly before quickly letting it snap against her skin. It was only a fraction of when she did it herself. Not even leaving a red mark. He gave her a teasing push between her shoulder blades, forcing her face in the bedding as he got up.

"Before the next sunrise I will make you _sit_."

"You don't have any magical beads," she replied, her voice muffled by the bedding before she raised her head.

"I don't need to," he replied making sure she noticed his suggestive smirk when he grabbed his hadagi from the floor.

He watched her as she lay on the futon. The thin sheet doing a very poor job of hiding the nice shape of her body. What would it be like to feel those rear cheeks cushioning his pelvis with each thrust? Grabbing Tessaiga and letting the bamboo mat fall behind him as he made his way outside he knew for certain that whatever demon was haunting that village, it was going to meet a very quick end.

* * The End * *

* * *

Omg! This long shot turned out longer than 'Claim'. Due to length I split the story into two chapters. Can't help it. I'm a sucker for pillow talk in my fics. Before and after. This story was supposed to be short. I got kinda carried away. But I don't think any of my readers will object to that ^-^

Reviews are most welcome.

Arigato Gozaimashita

* * *

Next posting will be a double pairing three chapter one shot Inu/Kag and Mir/San and a Mir/San one shot. To read a summary and follow the progress of these stories and other updates and even more new stories that are in the works, find and follow me on my DeviantArt account (angelhart79) ^-^

Fanart related to my fanfiction can be found there as well.


End file.
